A Ride Home
by jacey05
Summary: Takes place after Ravenous. After a long day, Tony and Ziva are both leaving the office late at night and Tony offers Ziva a ride home. Who knew that such a simple gesture could change their lives forever? Rating has now changed to M.
1. Chapter 1

**A Ride Home**

**Chapter 1**

Fortunately for everyone reading this, I do not own NCIS or any of its characters. If I did the show would probably have been cancelled before the first season was over as I don't think I could ever possess the patience nor the talent to write out one script, much less a whole season's worth. I am only borrowing the characters for a little bit, but promise to return them to DPB as soon as I have had my fun.

A/N: I want to give a special Thank You to my wonderful BETAs Acacia and Brandy. You guys are wonderful, without your corrections and suggestions, I would not have been able to complete this story. That said, any mistakes are mine. Also, thanks to Jeanne and Christine, two wonderful writers, for all of your wonderful advice and ideas. I appreciate you so much.

Warning: Spoilers for "Head Case" and "Ravenous"

It had been a long day. The NCIS agents had finally caught the man responsible for the deaths of 26 women and rescued his latest victim before she could become another tally on his list. Jessica Fagan had been beaten and terrified, but alive, and that was what mattered most. Park Ranger James Landis had been a deranged, yet cool and collected, man, easily fooling everyone around him for years. _The crazy ones always are,_ thought Special Agent Tony DiNozzo as he finished typing up his report before getting ready to leave the office for the night.

Tony would never admit it to anyone, but when they had discovered the identity of the murderer he had been shocked and a little scared. His shock and fear came from the knowledge that Ranger Landis had asked Mossad Liaison Officer, Ziva David, out on a date for that same night, but she had luckily turned him down. Not because she wasn't interested, but because as she said, she hadn't wanted to appear 'sleazy'.

When Tony thought about what could have happened to Ziva if she had accepted his date and they hadn't caught Landis, an icy chill ran down his back. She could have become another victim in a long line of women. Although she didn't fit the description of the women killed, the fact that she was working the case and getting closer to the truth could have been enough to put her in danger.

Not that Ziva couldn't handle herself just fine; being born and raised in Israel and working for Mossad had made Ziva a strong and competent woman. She moved with a quiet stealth and an air of confidence that Tony had seen few men and even fewer women possess. Ziva embraced her femininity and sensuality like no other woman Tony had ever known, never hesitating to use it as a tool to get what she wanted if need be. She lived each day like it was going to be her last and Tony admired that about her.

Actually, if he was honest with himself, there wasn't much about Ziva David that Tony didn't admire. She was strikingly beautiful with her deep chocolate eyes that had seen far too much for someone so young, her long dark curly hair, porcelain complexion, and slim build. More than her looks, however, it was her personality. Ziva possessed a razor sharp mind and instincts that could only come from growing up never knowing when the person standing next to you on the street was going to blow themselves up and take as many people with them as possible and working for Mossad; having to be careful not to get caught by adversaries who would not hesitate to kill her and send her head overnight express to her fellow Mossad officers as a gift.

When it came to bantering with Tony, Ziva held her own and gave back just as well as she took. When she became confused and misused American slang and phrases, she accepted Tony and McGee's corrections without qualms, although McGee was somewhat more helpful and kind in his corrections where Tony used it as another opportunity to pick at Ziva, sometimes "correcting" her when she had the phrase right just to confuse her and get a laugh. But, it was all in good fun, Tony meant Ziva no ill will and Ziva knew it. Ziva also possessed the 'cazones,' as she had phrased it, to stand up and go head-to-head with Gibbs who could strike the fear of God into the Devil himself with a glare and nothing more. In Tony's opinion, that was a major mark in her favor.

When Ziva had remarked to Tony that going back to Jack Rabbit Slims was going to be another chance to flirt with the cute ranger, he had assumed she was speaking of him and his first failed attempt to impress the female ranger, Roberta Hendricks. But when Ziva had quickly informed him that she was speaking of herself and Ranger Landis, Tony had felt more than a small twinge of jealousy. After they had returned to the office Tony had pulled out Roberta's card smugly informing Ziva of their date for the next weekend, thinking of paying her back for flirting with the 'cute ranger', but then she had produced her own card stating that she had been asked out for that night, but had decided to wait so as not to appear sleazy. Tony was none too thrilled with this news, and to top it all off, when the rangers showed up at the office Tony had gotten a glimpse of Ranger Hendricks' underarms and legs and realized with horror that she did not shave. Tony had given his sob story about it being too soon after his wife had died to go on a date. He could only thank God that neither Probie nor Ziva had been a witness to his little performance or he would have never lived it down.

Tony wished he could be the one asking Ziva out. There were just so many factors working against him, Gibbs and Rule # 12 being the main one. Also the fact that Ziva worked with Tony and knew how he operated. She saw Tony as an over-grown frat boy who changed girlfriends as often as he changed his socks. However, Tony knew that if he ever did ask Ziva out, things would be very different. Ziva wasn't just any woman; she was just as sexually aggressive as he was and would probably give him a run for his money. More than that, there was something special about Ziva and Tony knew that once he had her he would not be satisfied with a couple of dates and be ready to move on to the next pretty thing that caught his eye. That frightened him a bit which was perhaps the main reason he hesitated asking Ziva out, but Tony knew he would have to do something soon because his attraction was growing stronger as each day passed and he knew Ziva felt it, too. As Tony was contemplating this, he heard the elevator ding and the doors open as someone stepped out into the bullpen.

TBC...

A/N:Reviews are welcome. I would love to know what you all think about my story. Be gentle, this is my first fanfic. Also, I tried to be as accurate as possible with the information about Ziva and her life is Israel and Mossad. If I made any mistakes I apologize, it is not my intention to hurt or offend anyone. Please let me know if I did and I will be sure to correct them, but please be kind about it. I have no problem with constructive criticism, just no flames. The more reviews I receive the quicker I will update. I have the next chapters ready to go, I am just awaiting your feedback.

Jen


	2. Chapter 2

**A Ride Home**

**Chapter 2**

Fortunately for everyone reading this, I do not own NCIS or any of its characters. If I did the show would probably have been cancelled before the first season was over as I don't think I could ever possess the patience nor the talent to write out one script, much less a whole season's worth. I am only borrowing the characters for a little bit, but promise to return them to DPB as soon as I have had my fun.

Warning: Spoilers for "Head Case" and "Ravenous"

A/N: OK, I've decided to go ahead and post chapter 2 since chapter 1 is a little boring. Trust me, it gets better, especially in chapter 3. Here's a little something more for now.

Tony was startled out of his reverie by the sound of the elevator doors opening and light footsteps entering the bullpen. He stood up at his desk craning his neck to see who, besides himself, could possibly still be here at this late hour. He had thought he was alone. As he squinted in the dim light, he could not see anyone. "Hello," he called out while quietly opening his desk drawer to retrieve his weapon, even though his logical mind told him no one besides NCIS personnel could get into the building, much less make it to the bullpen. However, Tony had not become a homicide detective in Baltimore and a member of Gibbs' elite team by relying on his logic alone. Instincts and a gut feeling had kept him alive many times when the odds were against him, so he had learned not to ignore them.

Before Tony could begin making his way towards the elevator, he heard a voice behind him. "What are you still doing here, Tony? "came the soft voice of none other than the woman who had been occupying his thoughts, Ziva David.

"God, Ziva! How many times have I told you to stop doing that!" Tony exclaimed with a startled jump.

"Pardon me, Tony, I hadn't realized you were such a fraidy kitten," she said nodding to the weapon he still gripped in his hand.

"Fraidy _Cat_, Zee-vah, not kitten," Tony replied.

"Same difference," Ziva said, rolling her eyes. "Besides, I didn't know anyone was still here. I thought everyone had left for the night. I just came back because I realized I had forgotten my scarf."

"Well, I was just finishing up some reports before heading home," Tony said. "I work better when I'm alone, when it's quiet, I mean."

Ziva just gave Tony a look. "You appeared to be in deep concentration when I arrived. Does your head hurt?" Ziva asked with a smirk.

"Very funny, Ziva," Tony replied with a grim smile.

"I have my moments," Ziva returned with a saucy grin.

"Come on, it's late, I'll walk you out," Tony said while gathering his belongings.

"I assure you, Tony, I am quite capable of walking myself out," said Ziva.

"I am well aware of that, Ziva, but just humor me, ok?" replied Tony. Ziva hesitated for a moment before giving a curt nod to indicate her agreement.

They stepped onto the elevator in silence. It was after the doors had closed that a thought occurred to Tony. "You aren't planning on walking to the bus stop at this time of night, are you?" he asked Ziva.

"Why no, Tony. I thought I would just click my heels together on the sidewalk and say, 'There's no place like home,' and I would be at my apartment," Ziva shot back sarcastically.

"Come on, Ziva, I'm being serious here. It's not safe to be walking around by yourself at this time of night. I'll give you a ride home," was Tony's reply.

"Thank you for your concern, Tony, but I will be fine. I have been in far more dangerous situations before," Ziva said to Tony with a look in her eyes that he couldn't quite discern.

"I understand, Ziva, but think how it would hurt my reputation with the ladies if it got around that I let you walk to the bus stop by yourself late at night in D.C. It would totally kill my reputation as a gentleman," said Tony while holding a hand to his heart with a pained expression on his face.

. Ziva snorted in amusement and replied, "O.K., Mr. Gentleman, but only because I would have to listen to you whine for days about why you couldn't get a date if I didn't."

Ziva would never admit it, but she was secretly relieved. Although she _had_ been in much more dangerous situations and knew she could handle herself just fine, it didn't stop the uncomfortable feeling she got when walking the dark streets of D.C. alone at night. Tony smiled and tried to appear nonchalant, glad that his fear of wounding his 'reputation' had gotten Ziva to agree. He knew she was much too proud to accept a ride simply because walking by herself late at night was dangerous, which was why he had turned it around to seem as if he was more worried about himself. It had worked like a charm.

As they exited the building and walked into the parking lot Tony's stomach rumbled in hunger. It was then that Tony realized he had not eaten since the burritos he and McGee had bought for breakfast that morning, and it was now nine in the evening. As far as Tony knew, Ziva had not had anything else to eat either.

"Hey Ziva, I'm starving. What do you say we stop and grab something to eat first?" Tony asked.

"Are you asking me on a date, Special Agent DiNozzo?" Ziva answered jokingly.

"I don't know, Officer David. Do you want it to be a date?" was Tony's bold reply.

Ziva was surprised at this and gave Tony a searching look. She saw no hint of amusement or sign that he was joking when she looked into his green eyes. "I suppose we could get some food and see what happens," Ziva replied with a grin. Tony returned her grin as they got into the car. Perhaps this night wouldn't be so dull after all.

TBC...

A/N: Again, reviews are encouraged and welcome and entice me to update quicker.


	3. Chapter 3

**A Ride Home**

**Chapter 3**

Fortunately for everyone reading this, I do not own NCIS or any of its characters. If I did the show would probably have been cancelled before the first season was over as I don't think I could ever possess the patience nor the talent to write out one script, much less a whole season's worth. I am only borrowing the characters for a little bit, but promise to return them to DPB as soon as I have had my fun.

Warning: Spoilers for "Head Case" and "Ravenous"

A/N:Thanks to all who have reviewed, it does my heart good to receiveyour comments. ;) This chapter is a little bit shorter than 1&2, but I'm hoping what's inside will make up for it. Enjoy.

As they pulled out of the NCIS parking garage Tony realized that he was nervous and that the source of his nervousness was the exotic female seated next to him. Inside the confines of his mustang, Ziva's scent filled his nostrils and her nearness sent his senses into overdrive. Tony couldn't believe it, he was acting like a giddy teenager; nervous and excited about having dinner with a girl. Tony DiNozzo didn't get nervous when it came to women, but Ziva David wasn't just any woman. He had a feeling that after tonight, if he took this step with Ziva, his life would never be the same again, for there would be no going back. Tony also realized with surprise that this knowledge was ok with him.

Ziva turned towards Tony. He seemed to be lost in thought as he drove. She took this opportunity to simply look at him. God, he was handsome. With his sandy hair, green eyes, full lips and square jaw, she felt she could stare at his face for hours. But the enigma that was Tony didn't stop there. He was tall and strong, tanned and muscled, and moved with the grace of an athlete. He was the kind of man every woman dreamed of having. The great Tony DiNozzo, who could pretty much have his pick of beautiful women, appeared to have chosen her. Ziva marveled at this thought. When she had first came to NCIS and met Tony she had thought him no more than an overgrown teenager with raging hormones, a womanizer who could turn on the charm at the drop of a hat. But Ziva had quickly learned that there was much more to Tony than meets the eye. He was kind and compassionate and fiercely loyal to his teammates and friends. Anyone would be truly lucky to have Tony DiNozzo on their side; he would give his life in a heartbeat, without a second thought, for those he cared about. This was something Ziva had never experienced.

Tony turned and caught Ziva staring at him. "What? Are you checking me out?" He asked with a challenge in his eyes.

This was it, all or nothing time. Ziva contemplated her response before deciding to turn up the heat a little. "Perhaps," she replied locking eyes with Tony as she reached over and trailed her hand down his thigh. She leaned in close and spoke softly in his ear, her lips barely brushing his lobe, "Maybe we should get that dinner to go and take it back to my place. I believe we would be much more comfortable there, yes?"

Tony felt as though the temperature in the car suddenly shot up to 100 degrees when Ziva ran her hand down his leg, and it only seemed to get hotter when she leaned in to whisper in his ear, her lips lightly touching him and her breath fanning his face. It took him a moment to comprehend what she had said to him, for he was too busy concentrating on the feel of her hands on him and her intoxicating scent.

"Oh yeah, I believe that's a great idea," Tony replied eagerly. He didn't know how much longer he could take riding in his car with Ziva so close without touching her. He decided he would have to make do with placing his hand on her thigh until they got to her apartment or he would definitely wreck the car and kill them both. He reached over and boldly placed his hand on her leg where her thigh met her hip and gave it a gentle squeeze.

Ziva sucked in a breath when Tony squeezed her leg. God, she wanted his hands all over her and she wanted to be able to touch him as well. "You know, I have an even better idea. How about we order in? There is a great little Italian restaurant around the corner from my apartment that delivers," she said eager to get home to the privacy of her apartment.

"Miss David, I believe that is the best idea I have heard all night," Tony said and pressed his foot down on the gas a little harder.

TBC...

A/N: Don't forget to review, I need reviews tomotivate me to quickly finish chapter 4 and get it posted for you.


	4. Chapter 4

**A Ride Home**

**Chapter 4**

Fortunately for everyone reading this, I do not own NCIS or any of its characters. If I did the show would probably have been cancelled before the first season was over as I don't think I could ever possess the patience nor the talent to write out one script, much less a whole season's worth. I am only borrowing the characters for a little bit, but promise to return them to DPB as soon as I have had my fun.

Warning: Spoilers for "Head Case" and "Ravenous"

A/N:Alright Lovely People, here it is, Chapter 4. Hope you enjoy it. Thanks again for all of the wonderful reviews. You never realize how important they are to the author until you begin writing your own stories.

Ziva and Tony rode the elevator up to her apartment in relative silence, the heat and electricity flowing between them in the small space. As they stepped out onto Ziva's floor Tony was close behind Ziva with a hand on her lower back. She reached the door to her apartment and placed the key in the lock gaining them entrance into her home.

They stepped inside and Ziva went to turn on a lamp in the corner. As light spilled over the room, Tony noticed that the apartment was decorated in rich, vibrant colors with accent pieces placed here and there; enough to give the place a warm feel without seeming cluttered. He also spotted the infamous piano that the autopsy gremlin had supposedly tuned, leaning up against the wall across from the door.

Ziva took her jacket off and placed it in the closet and gestured to Tony to hand over his to be placed there as well. As eager as they both were to touch each other, they hesitated, neither wanting to be the one to make the first move. For two people who generally had no qualms about their sexual aggression this seemed odd. They both sensed that this was different and would not be like any other time, which caused them to approach the situation with a bit more reverence.

Ziva decided that maybe she should show Tony around her apartment to ease the tension. She smiled and said, "Come on, I'll give you a tour."

Tony let Ziva grab his hand and lead him through her apartment. "OK, to your left is the kitchen, nothing too special. Down the hall on the right is the bathroom."

Tony poked his head in the door and smiled. It was different than he had expected, soft and feminine with a shower curtain covered in soft purple flowers and a matching picture on the wall. On the towel rack were fluffy towels, in shades of dark purple and a pale violet. He grinned saucily when he spotted a purple lace bra on a hanger above the shower curtain. He quickly grabbed the garment before Ziva could spot it, turning to her and holding it close for inspection. "Well, well, seems our favorite She-Spy favors Victoria's Secret. Tell me, Officer David, do you have the matching undies?"

Ziva grabbed the bra from Tony and carried it with her down the hall. "That is for me to know, Agent DiNozzo, and for you to possibly find out. If you are lucky," she replied.

"Come on. This is the spare room which I use for an office," she said while opening the door to a room a few feet down from the bathroom on the left. Inside this room was a large desk with a computer and printer perched on top of it as well as a double bed and shelves filled with books. Many of their titles appeared to be in Hebrew. Ziva closed the door and continued down the hall to the last door which Tony deduced would lead to her bedroom.

She pushed the door open and stepped inside slightly. Again, this room displayed a soft, feminine side to Ziva that most would not expect. A large cherry sleigh bed covered in a rich purple comforter piled high with throw pillows in varying shapes and sizes and shades of purple and white. There was also a soft, white knit throw folded and placed over the foot of the bed. On either side of the bed were cherry nightstands matching the bed, as well as a chest of drawers on the wall facing the bed. A comfy looking chair covered in white fabric sat in a corner by the window. Candles and photos were placed randomly throughout the room.

Tony walked into the room to peer at a picture on the dresser. It looked to be three or four years old. It was of Ziva and an older man who looked so much like her it had to be her father, Director David. Although they had their arms around each other in a loving gesture, the smiles on their faces did not quite meet their eyes. Tony decided not to comment on this and merely asked, "Is that your father?"

Ziva walked over and glanced at the photo before replying, "Yes, that was taken at a birthday party when I turned 21." She turned to face Tony and was overcome by his closeness. She looked into his eyes before dropping her gaze down to glance at his lips.

Tony mirrored her actions before moving closer. "So," he said his lips hovering dangerously close to hers "are we ready to order that food yet?"

She laughed that deep, throaty laugh that Tony loved, and briefly touched her lips to his before replying, "No, my hunger for food seems to have disappeared."

"That's funny. I seem to be experiencing a loss of hunger for food as well, but now I have this aching need for something soft and sweet," and he pressed his lips firmly to hers.

Ziva eagerly kissed him back threading her fingers through his hair while he gripped her hips and pulled her closer. Needing to feel and taste more of him, Ziva ran her tongue along the edge of his lips before he eagerly parted them allowing her access to his sweet mouth. Their tongues tangled as they ravaged each other's mouths. Months of repressed sexual tension had left them eager to touch, taste, and feel as much as they could, as quickly as possible. There would be time for thoroughness and finesse later.

Tony broke away from Ziva's mouth gasping for air before beginning to trail hot, open-mouthed kisses down her throat. Ziva moaned and Tony was reminded of the time he had heard her moan before when they were under cover. God, he loved that sound.

As Tony made his way down her throat, Ziva began undoing the buttons on Tony's shirt eager to touch and taste his hot skin. She quickly removed the garment and tossed it to the floor. She let out a frustrated growl when her quest for skin was thwarted yet again by his undershirt. Impatiently, she pulled it from his pants and over his head, momentarily interrupting Tony's sampling of her neck. The man had a wonderful mouth.

With the undershirt gone, there were no longer any barriers between Ziva and Tony's naked chest. She ran her hands slowly from his shoulders to the waistband of his pants, caressing his taunt skin. Tony made a sound deep in his throat expressing his enjoyment of her hands on his flesh.

Ziva pushed Tony onto the bed and straddled him. She hovered over him and placed a kiss on his lips before remarking, "My turn." She then began placing soft kisses on his skin, making her way from his mouth, down his neck, and to his chest. When she reached his chest she swirled her tongue over his nipples, gently sucking. Ziva slowly ran her open mouth over the muscled ridges of his stomach. When she reached the waistband of his pants, she nipped the flesh there and ran her tongue under the band to tease him.

Tony couldn't take much more of this; he had never known a woman with such a magical mouth before. Before Ziva knew what was happening he had flipped them, swapping their positions. He reached down and quickly removed her shirt and bra, then sat back on his heels to take in the vision before him.

"God, Ziva, you are so beautiful," he said and proceeded to show her just how beautiful he thought she was. He kissed his way down to her breasts. Once there he gently sucked her nipple into his mouth, running his tongue around the taunt nub. With one hand he reached down and began caressing her crotch through her pants.

Ziva writhed and moaned, "Tony, I want you now," she gasped out. "No more waiting, NOW."

"Whatever the Spy-Girl wants," was Tony's reply.

They quickly removed the rest of their clothing and then the only sounds were their low moans and gasps and soft murmurs of pleasure. They took turns pleasuring each other to the breaking point, stopping just before they could fall over the cliff of ecstasy, until at last they reached the peak together. Then their worlds shattered and they fell together, clinging to each other as a lifeline.

TBC...

A/N: I have another brief chapter planned. As always, the more reviews I receive the quicker I will update. I know, I'm evil ;).


	5. Chapter 5

**A Ride Home **

**Chapter 5**

Fortunately for everyone reading this, I do not own NCIS or any of its characters. If I did the show would probably have been cancelled before the first season was over as I don't think I could ever possess the patience nor the talent to write out one script, much less a whole season's worth. I am only borrowing the characters for a little bit, but promise to return them to DPB as soon as I have had my fun.

Warning: Spoilers for "Head Case" and "Ravenous"

A/N: Hey everyone. Here is chapter 5, the final chapter. I'm sorry it took me so long to update. I've been very busy and had a bit of writer's block. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Ziva was slowly dragged out of a deep sleep by an incessant buzzing. _What the hell was that noise?_ She thought. As she surfaced from her sleep, she realized that the noise was the ringing of a cell phone. She glanced over at her alarm clock; it was 4:45 A.M. on a Saturday. Who would be calling at such an hour?

She reached over to her nightstand and picked up the offending object. "WHAT!" she yelled into the phone. There was no answer.

"Hello?" she said again. There was still no answer. She pulled the phone away from her ear to look at the display; it was blank and she noticed that the buzzing noise continued. Because she was fully conscious now, she realized that the noise was coming from the floor. She glanced over and saw Tony's pants on the floor where they had landed the night before.

Ziva rolled over and nudged Tony with her elbow. "Tony, your phone is ringing."

He mumbled incoherently and burrowed deeper into the covers.

Ziva was quickly growing irritated at this point. Whoever the caller was, they were very persistent. The phone mercifully stopped ringing, having obviously gone to voicemail, only to begin ringing again a moment later.

Ziva jabbed Tony with her elbow, gentleness had gone out the window. "Tony! Answer your damn phone!"

"Ow, Ziva! What are you trying to do? Break a rib?" Tony grumbled. He sat up and leaned down to pull his phone out of his jeans pocket.

"DiNozzo," he answered. Tony was quiet as he listened to what the person on the other end of the line was saying.

"Gotcha, Boss. I'll call Ziva and McGee to let them know. I'll be there in 45 minutes." He snapped the phone closed and threw it back down to the floor with a curse.

"I take it we have a case, yes?" Ziva questioned.

Tony turned around to face her. "Unfortunately, yes." His eyes swept over Ziva as she lay there with her hair tussled from their night of lovemaking.

He leaned over to place a kiss upon her lips. "Good morning, Miss David."

Ziva smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Good morning, Mr. DiNozzo." She pulled him closer and deepened the kiss.

Ziva let herself enjoy the taste and feel of Tony for a few moments until she felt his hands begin to roam over her naked body. Regretfully, she pulled away.

"Tony, we have to get to work or Gibbs will kill us. You also have to call McGee and pass along the message."

Tony trailed tiny kisses down her neck. "McGeek will be ok for a few more minutes. Wanna shower together? I'll wash your back if you wash mine?" He waggled his eyebrows at her suggestively.

She laughed and pushed him away. "Tony, if we shower together we will never make it to work. You call McGee while I take a shower. I'll be out in five minutes." She kissed him on the lips and headed for the bathroom.

He watched her go before sighing and reaching for his phone. This was not how he had intended to spend his Saturday. He had planned on spending the day in bed with a soft, exotic female who drove him crazy in and out of the bedroom.

"Oh well, there's always tomorrow." He said to himself while punching McGee's number into his phone. He consoled himself with thoughts of how he would spend a lazy Sunday pleasuring Ziva.

Fifteen minutes later they were both showered and getting ready to leave. Tony was wearing the extra set of clothes they all carried in their bags as a precaution.

Ziva was putting on her jacket before heading out the door when Tony grabbed her and pulled her into his arms.

"So, Ziva David, think you are going to be able to keep from jumping me in front of Gibbs?" he asked with a smirk.

She returned his smirk and replied, "Believe it or not, Tony, I don't think I will have a problem resisting you at work." The grin faded from Tony's face.

"_However_, after work will be, as you say, a different story. Yes?"

Tony's smile was back full force. "Yes, that's absolutely correct." He gave Ziva a soft kiss on the lips.

"That should hold you over until later." He said.

Ziva laughed and pushed him out the door. "OK, Loverboy, let's go catch the bad guys."

They walked hand in hand to the elevator with smiles on their faces. Today was a new beginning for both of them.

FIN

A/N: OK, everyone. Please click that little button and let me know what you think. Reviews mean so much to authors. I sincerely hope that you all enjoyed this story. Thanks for reading.


End file.
